Love and Pancakes
by FlutterChaos
Summary: Yuuko chats to Hime about love and relationships in the restaurant, but Hime just really wants to concentrate on her pancakes. If she can, that is. Hime/Yuuko one-shot.


**A/N: Okay, this is my first Precure fanfic. I really really love Hime/Yuuko, and Hime's my favourite character, so here goes.**

Hime swung her legs under her chair as the minutes passed slowly, waiting at her table of the restaurant for Yuuko to arrive. Her blue hair swept down her back as she fidgeted impatiently and eyed the food on her plate with frustration. Pancakes in syrup, with an accompaniment of fruit and lemon on the side...the smell was too good for her to pass up for much longer.

But she didn't want to start eating before Yuuko turned up. It was strange, forcing herself to hold back; the spoilt princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom was always the first to tuck in whenever Megumi and Iona were around. Then again, Yuu-Yuu was always the one cooking for them, preparing the food, and now...

_Why is she so late? I've been waiting for ages! My pancakes are getting cold!_

Except that wasn't really true. Megumi had urged her to get there early, especially if it was just between the two of them. She'd lost track of the time after a while anyway.

Hime prodded the side of her pancake tentatively with a fork. It was just begging to be eaten. She could virtually hear it calling out to her, steaming, asking her to down it as quickly as possible and savour every last morsel. If pancakes could talk, then Hime was confident that she knew their language.

Biting her lip guiltily, she grabbed up a mouthful of the delicious looking pancake and opened her mouth wide -

"Hello, Hime," Yuuko said pleasantly, sitting down on the chair opposite.

The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom paused with a forkful of pancake lodged in between her lips.

"Mmpfh?" she said helplessly, stuck between chewing and with a mild dribble of syrup dripping from the corner of her mouth. Quickly, she tried to wipe it off and ended up choking on her food instead. Within seconds, Hime went into a hacking cough to get the pancake down.

Yuuko looked at her concernedly, wondering if her friend was all right. At times like this, some of her specially homemade candy could brighten the situation, but it probably wasn't a good idea to give it to someone suffering from indigestion.

Still, it was worth a try.

"Candy?" Yuuko said brightly, holding out the yellow sweet towards her.

Fuming with annoyance, Hime grabbed the candy out of her hand indignantly and gulped it down along with the rest of the pancake.

"You're late, Yuu-Yuu!" she complained. "My pancakes couldn't wait! Now I almost choked on them!"

The tan-haired girl smiled. "Late? We did say two o'clock, didn't we?"

"Yes, and - " Hime chanced a glance up to the restaurant clock above her. It was two o'clock on the dot. She gave it a dirty look and decided it was wrong.

Yuuko took hold of her hands affectionately. "Maybe you just came here early? I would have called you on the Cure Line otherwise."

The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom did recall Megumi saying something earlier about punctuality. She wasn't sure what it was, though.

"Fine," she said, sticking her nose in the air loftily. "But now you're here, so I can eat my pancakes!"

Yuuko giggled slightly. "You didn't have to wait for me until you started eating."

"I know. But I did." Hime started to consume the next portion of fruity pancake in front of her with renewed gusto. "So you should be grateful."

"I am." Yuuko pressed forward on the table, resting her chin on her hands. "But pancakes aren't all you care about, are they, Hime? You care about me, too."

Hime spluttered and choked again on the next semi-pancake, a flush coming into her cheeks when she saw how close the other girl was. What was she saying? It was true that she had been thinking about her lately, especially when Cure Honey had been away abroad to help out the other Precure around the world, but...

"Y-yes," she stammered, unable to look away from Yuuko's brown eyes. "I – I care about you. But - " She forced herself to avert her gaze. "Only because you keep giving me sweets!"

"Of course," Yuuko said with a secretive smile, leaning back in her chair. "That's the only reason, isn't it?"

She got the feeling that the brown-haired girl was playing with her a little, teasing her just enough to bring out her awkward and embarrassed side. Hime gave her a stern look in return and grabbed at her drink to wash down the pancakes. She was blushing furiously and she knew it.

Yuuko was really good at telling when two of her friends were crushing on each other, Hime knew. It had happened with her and Seiji for a short time, and then...but would Yuuko know if the attention was directed at her? Hime didn't want to think about it. Maybe it was time to get out of here. She was good at running away.

"So," the brown-haired girl said, chewing slowly on her own food. "Do you like anyone, Hime?"

_Oh no._

"Me?" The blue-haired princess was lucky that she'd swallowed the last of her pancakes, or she would probably have choked on it again. "You mean me? No. Definitely not! No one in this area, or in this restaurant, no one at this table. No one!" She clapped her hand onto the table nervously, her teeth chattering. "W-why do you ask? I'm not in love with anyone, Yuu-Yuu!"

Yuuko cast her a knowing look, the corner of her mouth moving upwards. "You don't like any boys? So...you're crushing on a girl?" She laughed softly, music to Hime's ears. "I think it's really cute."

_Cute? Me?_

"I'm not admitting to anything!" Hime spluttered, throwing down her fork. She had gone as far as she was prepared to go. Any further than this and there would be confessions in the air. "I – I have to go!"

"Now?" Yuuko said in surprised. "But we just started eating. Do you want me to call Megumi?"

The blue-haired princess of Blue Sky Kingdom leapt to her feet dramatically and raised her transformation device above her head.

_"Nin-nin-ninja!"_

In the blink of an eye, Hime had transformed into a ninja with smoke bombs and shurikens prepared at her waist. It probably wasn't the best idea to start transforming inside a public restaurant, but nobody was paying much attention and desperate times called for desperate measures.

Yuuko looked up at her hopefully. "Candy?" she asked, holding up another honey sweet.

With the last of her dignity, Hime grabbed the candy from her hand and threw down a smoke bomb. Poof! A cloud of smoke engulfed the table, and when it had cleared, she was already running for the hills. Fighting Terribads was easier than relationship talk anyday.


End file.
